Fragile
by SarentoKensei
Summary: This story is all Vanya Heart's fault. Toris breaks a flower pot and cuts himself, Ivan watches and patches him up. I hate my summarys.


**So this is what happens when the only person I text passes out at six because she has the flu(EES ALL UR FAULT HOE!(I luv yew)) And I decide to watch a movie.**

**Anyone hear of Easy A?**

**Now I generally hate movies(Seriously I think the only person who doesn't know is my boyfriend(Because I like seeing movies with him~)) But in this movie, there's a scene where Emma Stone gets a card from her Grandmother and it plays Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**FUCK YOU MOVIE AND THAT CATCH ASS SONG.**

**So I was singing this in the shower and actually thought about the lyrics. "Do what you want but you never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me." Or how about "Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me. Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no." Or even "Take me away, to better days. Take me away, to a secret place?"**

**IT MEANS ITS TIME FOR ME TO WRITE A RUSSLIET FANFICTION! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Vanya Heart. This is what happens when you pass out from sickness(I gave yew a roofie.). *rapes* Ees ur fault.**

**Sorry, here's the story ^J^**

Sighing, the brunette dreamed of resting his head down on the pillow of the bed where two of his brothers already laid.

Toris, Lithuania, was sweeping down the hall his brothers and himself dreaded, and often played Rock, Paper, Scissors to do the job. This time, Latvia lost between Eduard, and started crying, from fear and the last time he was down there and broke something, and being the caring man the Lithuanian was, he took the job for him.

This hall only had two doors. One for the bathroom, and the other for Russia, Ivan Braginski quarters.

Recently the man had holed himself up in his room, only coming out to release himself and/or eat. But even with Ivan's recent exile of himself, if he heard something that sounded like it broke, he would come out.

Toris was always the most courageous of the three, but took the most beatings. Pinning the blame on himself for his brothers mistakes. He was set and determined to make it through the day with only being shoved down the stairs.

Sweeping back and forth in a periodic way, he felt dreadfully bored already. This was all his life was, being a servant. Cleaning, cooking, being ordered, getting hit, and sleeping.

Most unfortunate for him, he was now in a state of foolishness, not paying attention.

Bending over to sweep up the dirt on his tray, he stood up, and rammed his head into a small table, making the small pot of sunflowers fall over, shattering on the floor.

The servant yelped in shock, and quickly tried to pick up the pieces, but he was far too late. He already saw those purple eyes peeking out the door.

He started shaking horribly hard, that the pieces he picked up fell out of his hands.

"Litva…." He heard his nickname, and lost his balance, falling slightly, catching his balance once more, piercing the soft flesh of his palms with the dirt clay.

"Litva!" The Russian jumped slightly and picked up the smaller man under the arms.

"Mister Braginski! I'm sorry!" Toris flinched, tears growing in his eyes as if he expected to be slapped.

Instead, Ivan took the Lithuanian to his bathroom, and set him on his counter. The bigger man pulled up his scarf as if he was cold. His face seemed awfully red..,

"Is Litva okay?" He asked, grabbing some tweezers and pulling out small shards of glass, quickly, and disinfecting it.

"Y-yes sir….I'm fine." Toris found his concern worrying.

Ivan hummed a soft tune merrily, wrapping gauze around his servants hand. Toris pondered if it would come out of his pitiful amount of pay.

"Litva is all bandaged up now! Does he feel better now?"

"Yes sir… I feel better." He gave a week smile.

"Good! That means Ivan as good… Can I have a kiss for being good~?" He smiled merrily. Toris began shaking again, thinking of all the times Ivan asked for a kiss, and it lead to forceful sex.

"…Does Toris not want to?" Ivan asked, two big tears forming in his beautiful eyes. "W-why does Litva hate me?!" Ivan wrapped his large hands around Toris' neck, who screamed.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" he screamed, and shook the man, smashing his head into the mirror.

Toris screamed loud, and Ivan pulled always if he had touched cold ice.

"I-I'm sorry Litva!" Ivan quickly turned the sobbing man around and pulled the shards of glass from the soft part of his head. He wondered why he was bleeding so bad….following the same process as with his hand, and wrapping him up.

Ivan carried the now unconscious man to his own bedroom, laying him down in his soft plush bed and climbed in next to him, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry….I didn't….don't mean to hurt you…" He said to no one, but directed at the bleeding man.

"I never mean to hurt you….little one. Your…so pretty..I want you to be mine forever and ever….I'm not ready to late you go free… I want you to be with me, by my side….until you go crazy too…then we'll be crazy too! Then we'll be crazy together little Toris…I love you. Do you love me in return?" He asked, not expecting to receive an answer.

"I know you don't. There's no way someone as perfect as you could love someone as psychopathic as me… So you know what I'll do Toris? I'll break you…until you're nothing but a broken little doll…mar you….make you ugly to anyone but me. No one will want you….. and all you'll have is me. So years from now, when we're married…and you're begging to go home…and I tell you I don't want you to go….and you'll stay…."

"Crying your eyes out….and thinking I hate you….. you won't realize that this is the best for you. Because you are simply too fragile for the real world. And the only scars you'll have will be made by me. And you'll be okay with that! Because one day you'll love me in return…."

Toris shivered in his sleep.

"I love you Toris…..And if you ever die….I'll kill myself to be with you."

"You never have to cry again…I'll always be here."

"You'll always be here."

"I love you Toris. Do you love me in return?"

**Now it's nine and Vanya is still asleep.**


End file.
